A Morphinominal Sensation
A Morphinominal Sensation is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary With Dr. Eggman planning to erase the history of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, It's up to the Data Squad Rangers to stop him from joining forces with Rita Repulsa and her gang by teaming up with the past counterparts of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Emerl's first time in Cyberspace/Twilight gives him Ranger Lessons In Cyberspace, Emerl was looking around the Data Squad H.Q. But, He was looking for the Portal Chamber, Until he found Twilight looking at some scrolls and books. Then, They took a quick look for a few. Robbie's team practicing soccer/Sue and Serena first met Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends were practicing soccer. As for Sue Morris and Serena, They've finally met for the very first time as they get acquainted. Robbie spoke with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna/A new Karate Class Inside Principal Celestia's office, She and Vice Principal Luna spoke with Robbie about the new Karate Class coming up. With that said, They have given him a job as a new Karate Teacher. Robbie's New Job/Canterlot High's New Karate Teacher With that said, Robbie and the boys got to work building the Karate Classroom. With a little bit of help from the girls too. Then, It was finished. A Morning Start/Everyone signing up/Dr. Eggman's new plan/Going back in time The very next morning, Everyone signing up for Robbie's Karate lessons. Then, There was Robbie in his red karate uniform. Everyone were really looking forward of learning karate. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. He, Orbot and Cubot have gone back in time to where the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers first formed. Serena and Sue's Request/Learning Martial Arts Back at the Canterlot High Karate Class, Serena and Sue requested to learn martial arts from Robbie. Finally, He excepts them as his new students as they got started training. Meeting Mary Bell from the past and her eight sisters, The gang and the Dokidoki Cures Just then, They've met Mary Bell from the past alongside with her eight sisters, The gang and the Dokidoki Cures. Dr. Eggman makes a deal with Rita/A plan for world domination At Rita Repulsa's Palace on the moon, Dr. Eggman arrived in the Egg Carrier with Orbot and Cubot. When Eggman makes a deal with her, He presented his robot called, Egg-Beast. Soon, She excepts his deal as they begin a plan for world domination. Twilight helps Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry Heart Back at the 21st Century, Twilight helps out Dean Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry Heart. As they continue their job at Crystal Prep, Twilight started playing with her baby niece. Arriving at the Command Center/Zordon warns Jason and the others At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy were hanging out as usual. But then, They were summoned by Zordon who's warning them about Dr. Eggman and his two henchbots who arrived from the future and joined Rita and her gang. Alpha summons the Data Squad Rangers/Seeing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Then, Alpha 5 had an idea. With that said, He and Billy decided to summon the Data Squad Rangers from the future for help. When they came to the present day Cyberspace, Alpha informs Robbie and his friends about Dr. Eggman and Rita. So, They agreed to go see the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the past. Palutena sends Slider to join the Data Squad/The New Vermilion Ranger Back in Cyberspace, Palutena has send one of Inez, Jackie, Matt and Digit's old friends, Slider the go and join the Data Squad as the New Vermilion Data Squad Ranger. Rita and Eggman sends his Egg-Beast/Working together as a team Back at Rita's Palace, She and Eggman sends Egg-Beast to attack Angel Grove. Soon, The Rangers are finally worked together as Slider joins in. The Data Squad and Mighty Morphin Team Up begins/Slider makes his move Then, Data Squad and Mighty Morphin begin their teamwork. Soon, Slider makes his move taking down a few Putty Patrollers and Egg Pawns and fighting Egg-Beast. Slider wins his fight/Making the robot grow Wth the fight still going, Slider took down Egg-Beast and won his fight. Just then, Dr. Eggman fired his Magna Beam making his robot grow and destroy Angel Grove. Release the Dino and Data Squad Zords/The Rise of the Rainbow Knight Megazord With no time to lose, The Rangers summoned the Zords including the Vermilion Racer Zord. Then, They formed the Dino Ultrazord, Cyber Shadow, Platinum Warrior, Crimson Guardian and Harmony Crusader Megazord. As for Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura, They were given the ability to form their own Megazord, the Rainbow Knight Megazord. The history of the Megazord Battle/Taking down Egg-Beast Then, The battle of the Megazords and Egg-Beast begins as he started to rage. However, The Rainbow Knight Megazord was able take him down for good. With Rita getting upset, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot went into the Egg Carrier and return to their own time. Robbie and his friends returned to their own time/Saying their goodbyes With Egg-Beast defeated, Robbie and his friends are ready to return to their own time as they say their goodbyes to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and gone home. Meeting Zordon at the 21st Century/Warning the Data Squad Rangers Returning home to Cyberspace, Palutena was pleased to welcome them home. Then, Zordon appeared in spirit and warned Robbie and his friends about Dr. Eggman's whereabouts. Welcoming Slider to the Data Squad Team/Dr. Eggman's next evil plan Finally, Palutena and everyone welcomed Slider to the Data Squad Team. Back at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new evil to rid the Earth of the Power Rangers. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Heroes Floral Magician Team Dokidoki Cures Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally & Mattie *Cheryl, Raquel, Lance, Davi & Aisling *Sue Morris *Periwinkle *Zordon *Alpha 5 Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Scorpina Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo, Tap & Vivian (Past Self) *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Ernie Songs #Cream Puff Shuffle #CJ7 Loves the Earth Trivia *This will be based from the first two episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Day of the Dumpster and Green with Evil. *In the episode, Sue and Serena will become Robbie and Emerl's New Students. *Emerl will gain two abilities known as Darkness Kamehameha and Shadow Mind Control. *It marks the first appearance of Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle and the full debut of Slider as the Vermillion Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *A Morphinominal Sensation Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5